The Red Raven and The Blond Wolf
by Maro42
Summary: This is a Mello x OC reader. When Mello decides to join the mafia to catch Kira, he never thought he'd have to go through a female mafia leader to get there. She keeps pulling a long lost memory of his. She knows who he is from the moment he says his name but will she come out and say it? This is my first XOC so sorry if it seems odd. Curse words/lemon maybe. Please comment!
1. Chapter 1

Mello x Reader

I was there the day that confused gender blond walked in. It was a sad sight really, but the fact that he could find my hideout let alone get into it without getting shot was something ive never seen before. He looked a year or two younger than I. His blue eyes were a strange mix of fear, regret and determination. As soon as his sneaker crossed the threshold my men jumped him and pinned his arms behind his back. Then to my surprise, he still didn't utter a sound.

"What should we do with him?" My lead man asked.

"You," I looked at the boy. "First of all how were you able to find and get into my base? Then why would a lowlife like you would dare to enter here?"

"I wish to speak with the mafia boss." He said simply.

"What business could you possibly have with me?" I asked harshly.

"You? But you're a-"

"Female?" I finished, interrupting him. "Yes I am female. Do you have a problem?"

His eyes were staring at the ground for my men refused to let him look up at me after he walked in the room. They knew my protocol. He struggled to get a look at me. I was sitting on a large amp in the middle of the main room. This eventually proved too hard for him and his neck muscles went limp again.

"It isn't a problem. I wish to ask you if I could join your mafia." He replied emotionless.

"You? A runt? Join MY mafia?" I laughed and at that moment he pulled from my goon, Ron, pulled out a pistol and pointed at me point blank.

"Would a runt be able to get into this crap building and be able to point a gun at their so called leader?" At this point I looked very closely at him, his nostrils flared and his breath was ragged. He was dressed in a black and white striped long sleeve shirt with a pair of faded jeans and worn out black sneakers,. It looked like he was broke. I glared at him.

"Go ahead, pull the trigger. I dare you." I said expressionless. His eyes widened but he did not move. "You may not be a runt after all but you sure are stupid. I mean, going all this way, getting in here to just threaten the leader you want to appease. If you would have killed me, Ron would have killed you and then you would have died a rat. Your anger will be your downfall."

He looks almost surprised, like I caught a part of him he forgot existed. He puts his pistol back in his back pocket. He gives me a long hard look before he speaks. "Fine, then tell me what I need to do." His eyes shown defeat.

"Ron," the goon looks at me awaiting his order. "take this boy to the holding room and lock him up. As for you boy," He looks at me "that's where you will sit until I figure out what to do with you. You are too valuable to dispose of but too temperamental to keep." He snarled but didn't say anything.

"Wait," The boy says before Ron drags him away. "Can I at least know your name? I mean names are pointless but I at least know I should be more of a gentle man than calling you bitch." He flashes a cocky smile.

"I am Raven and you may address me as such." I say sternly

"Raven huh? I like bitch better." He grins, before I reply he says "I'm Mello." Then walks away in the direction Ron was taking him. Ron stumbles to catch up.

"Mello…. Mello my ass!" I mutter

I decide its time to crawl into bed. I should be used to get a gun pointed to my head but im still exhausted after every time it happens. I jump off the amp and head to the bathroom. I stare at myself in the mirror. Sigh, I'm still the same person. With my long black hair that reaches halfway down my back and no amount of hair products will get it to curl. Just the way I like it. my eyes are dull with sleep but they're so dark, they're almost black. My face is pale and is only marked with black eyeliner I forget to put on half the time. With goons around I really don't need to look all that attractive. I pull off my black leather pants and jacket. Then my deep purple shirt comes off too. I slide into my royal purple silk pajamas. I crawl into bed and try to fall asleep. I decide I'm going to make a late night visit to that brat Mello.


	2. Chapter 2

_Mello_

I couldn't believe this freaking place! Thank god I learned some surveillance technology from Matt before I left Wammys but I could have gotten into this place without it. The L.A Mafia's hide out was just a large rundown warehouse complex. I assume that most of them were empty but the middle one was their "base". They couldn't have made it more obvious if they tried. All I did was jump the gate, climb through an open window and traveled by ear to the origin of the heavy metal music. Ha, she is a total moron. I still need to get on her good side though.

I thought about her cold stare when I pointed my pistol at her. She didn't blink once. I feel this lump in my chest but I push the thought away. All she is, is a poor arrogant teen put in the middle of this mess. She's pathetic. Besides I shouldn't be thinking about her now,I need to think about my plan to beat that twit, Near.

God, thinking about that albino dwarf makes me want to shoot something. I remember how he watched my leave from the door. Matt stood, slumped against the door frame with a deep pain shining in his eyes. Then Near pushed his way into the doorway too. His white bangs hanging in front of his expressionless eyes. A small smile crept across his face. This was the last bit of Wammys I saw. I turned, walked away and never looked back. Now im in this dump.

I laid very still on the bed thinking for a while. I had nothing to change into, just the clothes on my back and my pistol always at my side. I sighed and looked around the room that I was thrown into. The door was steel, with the lock on the outside. The walls were a decaying tan. The ceiling was just the same. There were two chairs and the bed I was laying in. the room was suicide/escape proof. I bet that little brat spent too much money making sure her prisoners were comfortable. They didn't hand cuff me nor take my gun away either. I smile to myself thinking about how easy it will be to gain power here and then crush that twit Near. I suddenly hear the door unlock. In stepped Raven and she shut the door behind her. I heard a click from the other side as she made her way across the room. I stared at her but she said nothing. She didn't even look at me. "What the hell is your problem?" I ask not caring if I get a response

"Cant sleep" she says, flopping into a chair.

"So you decide to bother me?"

She doesn't reply after what seems like hours of silence she asks, "Mello, do you know how to play chess?"

"Chess?" I scoff as she lifts her head to look at me There's something in her dark eyes that try to resurface a memory long forgotten. "Yes, I know how to play.'

Raven stands up and walks toward the wall to my left. After a series of knocks, taps and clicks, a small door pops open. She pulls out a small box and closes the door. "Damn, what else do you have hiding in here?" She smiles slightly.

"I have many a' things hidden in the walls around this place. That's why my father bought it." as soon as she realized what she said, she threw the box at me and it hits me in the gut, hard. :OW! What was that for?"

"Move over" She replies in a commanding tone.

I scoot over and she starts laying the pieces stuck with the white ones. "How about we make this interesting?" she asks with a sly grin. "each time a player loses a piece they have to answer a question the other asks them."

"Deal." I say as I make the first move.

After what I had assumed to be a half hour, I had no clock obviously, neither of us had lost a piece. Finally I gave in and lost one of my pawns. She looks up at me ans waits. Finally she asks "Why did you wish to join this mafia?"

"I wish to gain power and support here so I will be able to crush my nemesis and be worthy of the spot first successor." I reply simply

She nods. "Your turn."

I move swiftly and take out her rook. "Why are you the leader of the mafia?" I ask without looking up.

"I was stuck in an orphanage most of my younger life and than when I turned fourteen, I was taken out and given the mafia. It was my father's only gift to me but I had to wait to receive it. he was alive when I became leader but died soon after of a heart attack in prison."

"And your mother/" I question further.

Raven stayed silent and took out my knight. "One question at a time." She said "Shouldn't a boy like you be driving hot rods and picking up chicks? Aren't you only sixteen?"

I didn't expect her to guess my age so easily. I glare at her in agitation. She looks back, unscathed. "Much like you I was stuck at an orphanage most of my young life. I had no parents and as soon as I turned fifteen, I moved out. I swore to myself that I would reach my goal."

I made a move but take nothing for the effort. She soon takes out my other knight.

"Tell me Mello," she glares at me coldy. "Was the orphanage called Wammys?"

I lean back in surprise. "Why/"

"Because," she answers as she lowers her head, her dark hair covering her face, "I lived there once and I was also supposed the be L's successor.'


End file.
